This invention relates generally to television receiving apparatus and, more particularly, is directed to a television receiving apparatus for reproducing a sound broadcast in two languages.
In many cases, it is desirable to produce a television broadcast in different languages. This is particularly important in a country in which, for example, two languages are spoken. For example, in a country in which English and Spanish are spoken, it may be desirable to reproduce a television broadcast of a football game in either the English language or the Spanish language.
In accordance with one proposal, a television receiver is provided for reproducing monaural sound in either of the two languages in a two language broadcast. It is also known, for example, in Japan to produce a stereo broadcast. However, the stereo broadcast is in a single language, for example, the Japanese language. It sometimes becomes desirable, however, to reproduce stereo sound in either of two languages in a two language broadcast.